Seel (Pokémon)
|} Seel (Japanese: パウワウ Pawou) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Seel is a Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose that is capable of closing while Seel swims. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout. Seel lives on icebergs in Its warm fur and thick hide allow it to swim in waters as cold as . It thrives in these cold environments, becoming more active as the temperature drops. Preferring to sleep during the day, it hunts for prey under sheets of ice in the late day and evening hours. While it is a graceful swimmer, it is awkward and struggles to move on dry land. In the anime Major appearances Seel (Cerulean Gym) Multiple Seel debuted in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, under the ownership of and her sisters at the Cerulean Gym. One of them evolved into a Dewgong. Other A Seel appeared in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy's sister Mahri. It was caught in a whirlpool alongside its , but they were both saved by Misty and her . Minor appearances A Seel appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Seel appeared in Slowking's Day, where it was living in the ocean surrounding Shamouti Island. Multiple Seel were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Revival. A Seel appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple baby Seel appeared in The Joy of Pokémon as residents of an . Multiple Seel appeared in The Power of One. A Seel appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Seel appeared in Slowking's Day, where it was living in the ocean surrounding Shamouti Island. A Seel appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Seel appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Seel appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Seel appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Trainer's Seel appeared in Octillery The Outcast as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Ash and went up against it in a qualifying match and won. Multiple Seel appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Seel was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Seel appeared in Nice Pryce Baby, under the ownership of Pryce. They were seen at the Mahogany Gym. Multiple Seel appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Seel appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Seel appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Seel performed in the Marina Group's Pokémon Underwater Show in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A 's Seel appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . It created an ice sculpture of a using . A Seel appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Seel appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, under the ownership of a . It was seen standing on a ball with one fin. A Seel appeared in I Choose You!. A wild Seel appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Seel is the first Pokémon Lorelei owned, which debuted in Can You Diglett?. As a child, Lorelei saw her Seel become ed due to the effects of nearby industrialization. Agatha, who was passing by, healed Seel using her . This encounter with the negative effects that humanity had on Pokémon would be the motivation Lorelei had to join the Elite Four in a plot to destroy all of humanity years later. Pryce owns two Seel that assist him in sculpting ice. They first appeared in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa. A Seel appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Zensho manga received a Seel from Misty. He releases it upon his arrival in the Seafoam Islands. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Seel is a Pokéfloat. After the second half of is revealed, the screen moves continually to the right without stopping and so fighting does not stay on Seel for very long. Game data NPC appearances * : A Seel appears in a bonus stage accessible from the Blue Table. The goal is to hit the Seel that will poke its head out of the water. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and }} }} , Whirl Islands, Seafoam Islands}} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} ing) Poké Pelago}} |} |} In side games |area=Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area= marine, Endless Level 25, Forever Level 25, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 405}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Flail Seel|English|United States|5|December 20 to 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Flail Seel}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby=100|rby1image=no |xd1=Mystic Water|xd1type=None|xd1rar=100 |frlg1=Aspear Berry|frlg1type=Berry|frlg1rar=50 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||''}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=087 |name2=Dewgong |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Seel shares its with and . They are all known as the Sea Lion Pokémon. Origin Seel is based on seal pups, bearing resemblance to a newborn . The horn on the top of Seel's head may also be loosely based on the . Name origin Seel is a corruption of the sea creature '' . Pawou may come from the onomatopoeia of a seal bark. In other languages |es=Seel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Jurob|demeaning=Possibly from and |it=Seel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쥬쥬 Juju|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_yue=小海獅 Síuhóisī|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Small (or young) sea lion" |zh_cmn=小海獅 / 小海狮 Xiǎohǎishī|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Small (or young) sea lion" |hi=सील Seel|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сил Sil|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Seel (Cerulean Gym) External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Jurob es:Seel fr:Otaria it:Seel ja:パウワウ zh:小海狮